Don't Go Breaking My Heart
Don’t go breaking my heart to piosenka Eltona Johna i Kiki Deeis z czwartego odcinka sezonu drugiego, Duets. Zostaje wykonana przez Finna i Rachel, gdy przygotowują się do konkursu na najlepszy duet. Na początku, Finn gra na perkusji a później dołącza do śpiewającej Rachel. Finn i Rachel uświadamiają sobie, że mogliby wygrać konkurs dzięki tej piosence, ale w końcu decydują, że jej nie wykonają. Mają nadzieję, że nowy członek New Directions, Sam, nabierze pewności siebie i zostanie w Glee Club'ie (co zrobił) jeśli wygra konkurs w starciu z nimi. Zamiast tej piosenki, śpiewają With You I’m Born Again, aby przekreślić swoje szansę na wygraną i zapewnić pierwsze miejsce Sam’owi i Quinn. Tekst piosenki Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I couldn't if I tried Finn: Oh, honey if I get restless Rachel: Baby you're not that kind Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: You take the weight off of me Finn: Oh, Honey when you knock on my door Rachel: Ooh I gave you my key Finn i Rachel: Ooh Ohh Nobody knows it Finn: When I was down Rachel: I was your clown Finn i Rachel: Ooh ooh Nobody knows it Finn: Right from the start Rachel: I gave you my heart Ohhhhhhh oh I gave you my heart Finn: So don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn i Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Finn: And nobody told us Rachel: 'Cause nobody showed us Finn: And now it's up to us babe Rachel: Ooh, I think we can make it Finn: So don't misunderstand me Rachel: You put the light in my life Finn: Oh, you put the sparks to the flame Rachel: I've got your heart in my sights Finn and Rachel: Ohh Ohh Nobody knows it Finn: But, when I was down Rachel: I was your clown. Finn i Rachel: Ohh Ohh Nobody knows it Finn: Right from the start Rachel: I gave you my heart. Finn i Rachel: Ohhhhh oh Rachel: I gave you my heart Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn i Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Oooh Ohh Rachel: I gave you my heart Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn: Don't go breaking my Finn and Rachel: Don't go breaking my don't go breaking my heart Rachel: Don't go breaking my Finn and Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: Don't go breaking my I won't go breaking your heart Finn: Don't go breaking my Finn i Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Oooh Ooooh Yeah Galeria Tumblr mvmfx1aWPV1rteajko1 500.jpg Tumblr lnx702iznW1qci8h8.gif Tumblr lk4y08lfQe1qcngk1.gif Lmw glee204 222-1.jpg Gleedontgobreakingmyheart.jpg Filmy thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250px Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Love Songs Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Duets